supermanfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Flash (DC Extended Universe)
: Barry Allen es un estudiante de la Universidad Central de la Ciudad que fue golpeado por un rayo, adquiriendo la capacidad de pensar y moverse a increíbles velocidades sobrehumanas. Usando estos poderes, se convirtió en el héroe vigilante conocido como Flash . Eventualmente, fue descubierto por Lex Luthor y reclutado por Bruce Wayne para ser miembro de la Liga de la Justicia para ayudar a defender la Tierra después de la muerte de Superman. Tras su reclutamiento en el equipo, Flash desempeñó un papel fundamental en la resurrección de Superman. Ahora que el equipo ya estaba completamente integrado, Flash contribuyó al exitoso asalto contra las fuerzas del General Steppenwolf de Apokolips , lo que obligó al alienígena a retirarse. Después, Barry se estableció en Central City , después de haber sido contratado para un puesto en el laboratorio de crimen del Departamento de Policía de Central City . 2 Biografía Origen Barry Allen nació el 30 de septiembre de 1992, en Central City , Ohio , de Henry y Nora Allen . : " Él visita a su padre ... en la cárcel, por asesinar a su madre" '' Jesús " . El joven Barry siempre protestó por la inocencia de su padre, pero tenía 9 años y nadie lo escuchó " . : - Alfred Pennyworth y Bruce Wayne fuente En 2001, cuando Barry tenía 9 años, Nora Allen fue asesinada en su casa y su padre, Henry , fue enviado a la Penitenciaría de Iron Heights por su asesinato. Mientras Barry siempre afirmaba que su padre no había matado a su madre, nadie le creía. Impulsado por su determinación de demostrar la inocencia de su padre, Barry comenzó a estudiar ciencias forenses con la esperanza de que algún día limpiaría el nombre de su padre. Una noche, a Barry lo alcanzó un rayo que le dio el poder de moverse, pensar y actuar a velocidades inhumanas, así como la capacidad de vibrar su cuerpo a un nivel microscópico. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor , en su búsqueda de metahumanos , descubrió a Barry mientras recopilaba pruebas de vigilancia de las actividades del velocista. La cámara de seguridad de una farmacia mostró a Barry deteniendo a un asaltante con un cajero a punta de pistola. Con su súper velocidad, Barry corrió hacia el mostrador y derribó al asaltante mientras su rastro de relámpagos hacía que las luces parpadearan momentáneamente. 3 Suicide Squad thumb|250px|Flash aparece en la Central City Diamond Exchange. : "En ''un minuto estoy jugando mahjong conmigo, Nana, ¡entonces esta Raya Roja me golpea de la nada! " : - Capitán Boomerang fuente Después de la muerte de Superman , el kryptoniano se convirtió en un faro de inspiración para otros en todo el mundo, induciendo a Barry a usar abiertamente sus poderes y salir a la luz de la ciudad central . Cuando el Capitán Boomerang intentó robar el Intercambio de Diamantes de la Ciudad Central , el Flash apareció cuando Boomerang noqueó a su compañero para caer, diciendo que "no había honor entre los ladrones" antes de lanzar a Boomerang contra un muro cercano, dejándolo en manos de la policía para arrestarlo. . Más tarde, Barry se encontraría con el Capitán Boomerang una vez más, esta vez Barry fue eliminado y atado a un cohete Boomerang, del cual logró escapar y capturar al Capitán Boomerang una vez más. Después de que la Fuerza de Tarea X derrotó exitosamente el ataque terrorista de la Hechicera e Incubo en Midway City , Amanda Waller se reunió con Bruce Wayne , pidiéndole que usara sus conexiones para desviar los rumores que siguieron a los eventos calamitosos, y en cambio ella le dio a Bruce sus archivos en múltiples Metahumanos , incluidos Barry, June Moone , Arthur Curry y Victor Stone . 4 Liga de la Justicia thumb|left|251px|Barry visita a su padre : " Puedes ser lo que quieras ser. Eres brillante, hombre. Absolutamente lo mejor de lo mejor. No puedo sentarme aquí y verte correr en el centro de la ciudad para un viejo tipo que no va a ninguna parte " .'' : ―Henry Allen convence a Barry de que ya no lo visite en la cárcel fuente En algún momento, a fines de enero de 2017 , Barry fue a visitar a su padre, Henry Allen , a la Penitenciaría de Iron Heights , donde Henry había sido encarcelado por error tras ser declarado culpable de asesinar a su esposa Nora Allen en 2001 . Al registrarse, un hombre detrás de él se molesta porque siente que Barry está tardando demasiado. Usando su súper velocidad, Barry dibuja lentes y una barba en su cara. Barry y Henry hablan de la obsesión de Barry por demostrar la inocencia de su padre; Barry cree que la investigación original fue fallida. Henry le dice a su hijo que no siga visitándolo, a lo que Barry respondió pidiéndole que nunca le pidiera que lo volviera a hacer. Después, Barry regresó a su apartamento. : "¡ ''Detente ahí! ¡Estoy dentro!" '' "¿Eso es? ¿Solo así?" "Sí, bueno ... necesito ... amigos " . : ―Barry Allen y Bruce Wayne [ fuente 5] Barry regresó a su loft después de visitar a su padre y le dio la vuelta al interruptor para revelar su casa, un apartamento lleno de monitores que mostraban una gran variedad de información, incluidos los diagnósticos de su traje, así como un episodio de ''Rick y Morty . En la oscuridad, sentado en la "segunda silla favorita" de Barry, se encontraba Bruce Wayne, quien se presentó rápidamente y le entregó a Barry una copia impresa de las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad de su encuentro con un asaltante encontrado en los archivos de LexCorp . thumb|250px|Flash esquivando un batarang de bruce Barry se reconoció en la foto y trató, sin éxito, de despedir a la persona simplemente como alguien que se parece a él, pero "definitivamente no" a él. Bruce, sin embargo, le dijo a Barry que sabía que Barry tiene habilidades, pero que solo necesitaba saber cuáles son. Barry nerviosamente divagó acerca de sus habilidades personales, incluyendo "baile en el hielo muy competitivo", cuando Bruce de repente le lanzó un batarang , pero Barry instintivamente usó su velocidad para esquivarlo y atraparlo. Reconociéndolo, un asombrado Barry dedujo que Bruce era Batman. Bruce notó que sus habilidades eran rápidas, pero Barry se desvistió, calificando la deducción como una simplificación excesiva. Bruce siguió adelante y le contó a Barry sobre el equipo que estaba organizando para luchar contra un enemigo poderoso , y casi de inmediato, Barry quiso entrar. Bruce se sorprendió un poco, pero cuando Barry le dijo que necesitaba amigos, Bruce aceptó su razonamiento. Barry, admirando el batarang, le preguntó a Bruce si podía guardarlo como recuerdo. Cuando Barry y Bruce se dirigieron a su auto, Barry consumió toda una caja de pizza y explicó el concepto de Speed Force , y cómo le permite consumir cantidades insalubres de comida. Sin embargo, cuando Barry le preguntó a Bruce cuánto había en el equipo, la respuesta de Bruce hizo que Barry preguntara cuáles eran exactamente los poderes de Bruce, y este último respondió: "Soy rico". thumb|left|250px|Barry se une a una reunión con el comisionado Gordon. : " Salva a una persona. No hables, no luches. Entra, saca una." '' "¿Y entonces?" "Lo sabrás " . : - Batman y Flash fuente Al llegar a Gotham, Barry y Bruce se encuentran con Diana Prince, quien informa a esta última sobre su progreso en el reclutamiento de Victor . En ese momento, Barry ve la señaldel murciélago y le recuerda emocionadamente a Bruce que eso significaba que deberían seguir adelante, lo que llevó a Bruce y Diana a compartir una mirada sobre el comportamiento del joven vigilante. En una reunión con el comisionado Gordon , a los tres se unen a Víctor Stone, cuyo padre fue uno de los científicos de STAR Labs secuestrados por los parademons . El grupo logró darse cuenta de que los científicos estaban siendo reunidos bajo tierra en el puerto de Gotham , gracias a Victor. Cuando el grupo llegó, fueron testigos de que Steppenwolf asesinó sin piedad a uno de los científicos después de que ella no revelara la ubicación de una Caja Madre , a la que un asustado Barry le dijo nerviosamente a Batman.que no tiene habilidades de combate que ofrecer y que su experiencia de lucha consistió en emboscar a la gente; Sin embargo, Bruce responde diciéndole que simplemente salve a un solo rehén sin centrarse en la batalla, confiando en que sabrá qué hacer a continuación. Cuando la Liga comenzó su ataque, Barry recogió rápidamente a Silas Stone y, al darse cuenta de la increíble sensación de salvar a la gente, rescata al resto de los rehenes antes de unirse a la lucha contra los Parademons. Cuando Barry regresa a la pelea, Diana deja caer su espada, por lo que Flash usa su velocidad para mover la mano hacia atrás. Distraído por su logro, Barry pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo. Él es capaz de recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido para salvar torpemente a Diana del Knightcrawler . Cuando Steppenwolf se acerca a ellos, Barry es rozado en la pierna por una explosión de Parademon y casi es capturado antes de ser salvado por Diana. Sin embargo, Steppenwolf demuestra ser demasiado fuerte para que lo maneje el equipo de ragtag, atrapando un misil disparado desde el Knightcrawler y usándolo para inundar el área antes de escapar. Afortunadamente, Aquaman los salva al disminuir la marea con su quindent , permitiendo que Barry y los demás se pongan a salvo. : " ''Claro, pero nos referimos a traerlo de vuelta como a un" Yay, él está de vuelta ", no como en un escenario de mascota sematario ? " : ―Barry Allen con respecto a la resurrección de Superman [12] La Liga se reagrupó en el Batcave para planear su próximo movimiento. Después de descubrir las capacidades de la Caja Madre en posesión de Cyborg, Bruce decidió usar la Cámara de Génesis en el barco kryptoniano junto con la Caja Madre para resucitar a Superman, lo que resultó en un acalorado debate en el que Barry se puso del lado de Bruce, aunque no sin mencionar sus preocupaciones. de un escenario sematario de mascotas ocurriendo. Fuera de opciones, Victor y Barry desentierran la tumba de Clark, y la pareja nota la anormalidad en su tarea y se une a sus poderes. thumb|251px|Flash evita los golpes de Superman. Después de levantar el cuerpo de Superman, el equipo sumerge al kryptoniano y Barry dispara una carga eléctrica que energiza la Caja, cuyo campo de energía reparadora curó y revivió al héroe caído. Sin embargo, Superman despertó desorientado y, creyendo que eran hostiles, ataca a la Liga, quienes estaban casi impotentes contra él. Mientras Superman retenía a Diana, Arthur y Victor simultáneamente, Barry intentó flanquearlo, aunque esta táctica rápidamente resultó en vano, ya que Superman podía mantenerse al día con la velocidad de Barry, para su asombro aterrorizado. Flash, a toda prisa, intentó evadir los ataques de Superman, pero es golpeado contra la pared del monumento e incapacitado. : " Oh, está encendido! " : ―Flash, al ver el regreso de Superman fuente Deduciendo los planes de Steppenwolf de combinar las Cajas Madre cerca de una ciudad abandonada ubicada en Rusia , Barry y la Liga despegaron en el Zorro Volador para enfrentar al Apokoliptian. thumb|left|250px|Flash contra los parademons. Al llegar, Barry y los demás observan mientras Batman se lleva a los parademons y quita el escudo que rodea la base de Steppenwolf. Al entrar, Barry lleva a Victor a las cajas madremientras neutraliza el tesoro de los parademons entrantes. Cuando Batman se enteró de que la terraformación mataría a los civiles cercanos, ordenó a Barry que "saliera a caminar" y los evacuara, a quienes asiste Superman, quien salvó a los residentes de todo un edificio de apartamentos, para sorpresa de Barry. thumb|250px|Flash con la Liga de la Justicia. Después de que Superman y Cyborg separan las Cajas Madre, Barry entra para contarles sobre la "belleza que hay que contemplar" afuera cuando Steppenwolf ataca solo para ser finalmente sometido por Aquaman, la Mujer Maravilla y Superman. Sintiendo su miedo, los Parademons atacan a su líder que es transportado desde la Tierra terminando la invasión. Fuera de Barry, junto con los demás, admiran la belleza de la vida vegetal que emerge en el pueblo. thumb|left|250px|Barry le cuenta a su padre de su nuevo trabajo : " En realidad, es el peor trabajo que puedes conseguir en un laboratorio de crimen". '' "¿Esto es como un trabajo-trabajo?" "Trabajo trabajo " . : ―Barry y Henry Allen en el nuevo trabajo de Barry fuente Después de la batalla con Steppenwolf , Barry volvió a su vida normal, gracias a las recomendaciones de un Bruce Wayne , Barry fue contratado para un puesto en el laboratorio criminal del Departamento de Policía de Central City . Barry luego visitó a su padre, mostrando su carta de empleo y explicando que no era la mejor posición, pero que, de hecho, era un trabajo estable para él. : " ''¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas accedido a hacer esto!" '' "No hay problema, Barry. Lo admito, tengo curiosidad por conocerme". ''" : ―Flash y Superman fuente thumb|250px|Flash corre con Superman Días después, Barry había desafiado a Clark a correr hacia el Pacífico. Mientras que Clark estaba un poco reacio, Barry dijo que esto era simplemente una competencia amistosa. Luego, los dos hicieron pequeñas apuestas con Clark bromeando con Barry diciéndole que si ganaba, Barry estaba fuera del equipo, dejando a Barry aturdido por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando. La apuesta de Clark era que si ganaba a Barry, tenía que llevar a todo el equipo al brunch, lo cual, Bruce le había dicho que odiaba a Barry. Barry, mientras decía con humor que se sentía un poco traicionado por Bruce al decirle eso, estuvo de acuerdo y apostó a que si ganaba podría decirle a todos a lo que Clark estaba de acuerdo. Los dos se prepararon y comenzó la carrera. Caballero de la insurgencia thumb|left|250px|Futuro flash se le aparece a Bruce. : "¡ Bruce, escúchame ahora! ¡Es Lois, es Lois Lane ! ¡Ella es la llave! ¡¿Soy demasiado pronto ?! ¡No! ¡Soy demasiado pronto! ¡Tenías razón acerca de él! ¡Siempre has tenido razón acerca de él! Temedle Encuentre con nosotros , Bruce, usted tiene que encontrar nosotros! " : ―Barry a Bruce Wayne [ fuente 20] El flash viajó de vuelta de un futuro posible a la Baticueva , apareciendo en un vórtice de azul brillante Fuerza de la Velocidad de energía, advirtiendo Batman de los peligros que podría deparar el futuro, en relación con Superman convertirse en el dictador totalitario implacable de la Tierra (al mando de ambos Régimen Stormtroopers y Parademons ), que Batman siempre había tenido razón al respecto y debía temerle a "él", lo que solo podría evitarse si "ella" se salvó de la muerte, y que Lois Lane es "la clave". Una visión de pesadilla acompaña este mensaje, mostrando los últimos días de la guerra de la Insurgencia con el Régimen., resultando en una aplastante derrota y la muerte de Batman de ese futuro. El día de hoy, Batman se despierta rápidamente poco después, y no se sabe si esto fue un sueño, pero el mismo Batman parece no pensar así, por lo tanto, después de la muerte de Superman , finalmente atiende la solicitud del Flash, que lleva a él y su nuevo aliado Wonder Woman rastreando a los metahumanos en los archivos de Lex Luthor y formando la Liga de la Justicia con ellos. Personalidad : " Esto es lo que ... es realmente genial, ustedes parecen estar listos para la batalla y esas cosas, ¡pero nunca he hecho la batalla! ¡Acabo de empujar a algunas personas y salir corriendo! " : ―Flash to Batman fuente Barry Allen es un individuo notablemente inteligente y determinado, que se convierte en un científico forense altamente calificado en un esfuerzo por demostrar la inocencia de su padre encarcelado Henry Allen en la muerte de su madre Nora Allen . Como Flash, Barry está decidido a mantener su identidad secreta un secreto de los demás, como lo demuestran las muchas excusas que se le ocurrieron cuando se enfrentó a Bruce Wayne , a pesar de que ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente convincente como para engañar a este último. Cuando finalmente fue expuesto por Bruce, Barry se apresuró a aceptar unirse a la Liga de la Justicia , debido a su gran deseo de hacer amigos con los que pudiera relacionarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus increíbles poderes y su feliz personalidad, Barry inicialmente se mantuvo inseguro e inseguro de sí mismo, ya que todos sus compañeros de la Liga parecían preparados para luchar contra el ejército de Steppenwolf , mientras que Flash, como él admite modestamente, nunca ha estado en una situación real. Antes de la batalla, desde entonces, solo tendería una emboscada a villanos como el Capitán Boomerang y huiría. Además de esto, Flash tenía una inclinación por la deriva y está plagado de múltiples trastornos sociales. Sin embargo, después de la batalla contra las fuerzas apokoliptianas, Barry desarrolló un mayor sentido de confianza, como se vio cuando no dudó en enfrentarse al desorientado Superman después de su resurrección, a pesar de estar visiblemente aterrado. A pesar de su trágica infancia, Barry es bastante relajado, ingenioso, burbujeante, algo infantil y humorístico, en marcado contraste con el muy calmado, maduro, oscuro y serio Batman, al igual que la mayor parte de la Liga de la Justicia. Sin embargo, a pesar de estas diferencias, Flash idoliza a Batman, expresando rápidamente su deseo de mantener un batarang, y expresándose con entusiasmo al ver la Señal de Murciélago . Sin embargo, Flash parece idolizar y admirar a Superman tanto como la muerte heroica del Hombre de Acero, lo que inspiró a Barry a usar más abiertamente sus propios poderes metahumanos y salir a la luz como Flash. La actitud humorística de Barry, sin embargo, inicialmente molesta a sus compañeros de la Liga de Justicia ; Batman y Aquaman en particular, así como Cyborg , e incluso la considerada Wonder Woman , aunque ella todavía lo trata con compasión. 5 No obstante, Barry pudo entablar amistades con la mayoría de ellos: vincularse con Victor Stone por sus accidentes e inseguridades similares, ver a Bruce Wayne y Diana Prince como mentores y desarrollar una rivalidad amistosa con Superman , incluso desafiarlo a una carrera para La costa del Pacífico para ver cuál de ellos era realmente más rápido. Barry también puede ser extremadamente serio en ocasiones, especialmente durante sus visitas regulares a su padre encarcelado, Henry Allen . Debido a su experiencia acelerada, Barry ha desarrollado un temperamento impaciente, como resultado de ello, expresando notablemente su disgusto por el brunch. Poderes y habilidades Poderes :" Así que eres rápido". "Eso se siente como una simplificación " .'' :- Bruce Wayne y Barry Allen fuente '''Conducto de la Fuerza de la Velocidad': Barry Allen, después de ser golpeado por un rayo y sumergido en productos químicos cercanos, obtuvo unaconexión metahumana con la Fuerza de la Velocidad , un campo de energía extradimensional, que le otorga muchas habilidades basadas en la velocidad. *'Velocidad Sobrehumana': Barry es capaz de moverse a tremendas velocidades hipersonicas, una thumb|250px|Flash usando su super velocidadhabilidad tan poderosa que sus movimientos son invisibles a simple vista. En particular, Flash salió corriendo de un refrigerador, dejó fuera a un asaltante de farmacia y regresó tan rápido que la botella de leche que había dejado todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, sin tener suficiente tiempo para caer. Cuando visitaba a su padre en la Penitenciaría de Blackgate , Barry dibujó el rostro de un hombre demasiado rápido para que él lo notara. Como la Liga de la Justicia intentó reprimir a Superman Después de su avivamiento, Flash pudo evadir la mayoría de los ataques del kryptoniano. La intensidad de su velocidad permite que el Flash ofrezca ataques sobrehumanamente fuertes, así como para correr a lo largo de superficies verticales, a través de la superficie del agua, a través de la materia sólida, en otros planos de frecuencia, e incluso en el tiempo. **'Factor de Curación Acelerado' : la velocidad de Barry se extiende a él en un nivel biológico y, por lo tanto, su metabolismo funciona más rápido que la mayoría de los humanos, lo que le permite curar cualquier lesión en un corto período de tiempo. Por lo tanto, Barry solo necesitó unos pocos minutos para recuperarse de recibir un disparo en la pierna con un tornillo de plasma Parademon . Sin embargo, debido a su metabolismo acelerado, quema calorías a un ritmo acelerado, manteniendo su cuerpo delgado y en forma, lo que requiere que Barry ingiera una gran cantidad de calorías para funcionar normalmente. Debido a esto, Barry se describe a sí mismo como un "agujero de bocadillos": un agujero negro de bocadillos. **'Reflejos Sobrehumanos': Barry posee reflejos mucho mayores que un ser humano normal. Esto thumb|250px|La percepción del speedster en cámara lenta de Barry.le permite reaccionar fácilmente ante el peligro y los eventos, y percibir el mundo en cámara lenta. Afortunadamente para la cordura de Barry, es capaz de relajar esta capacidad para permitirle interactuar y tolerar el mundo real. Barry fue capaz de esquivar fácilmente un batarang que Bruce Wayne le arrojó , ya que parecía moverse hacia él a cámara lenta (al menos 62 veces más lento que la realidad), y Bruce mismo se quedó congelado desde la perspectiva de Barry. Mientras se encuentra en este estado, también puede superar la velocidad de otras fuerzas como la gravedad, lo que le permite moverse más rápido de lo que un objeto puede verse afectado por la gravedad y comenzar a caer. Sus reflejos son más rápidos de lo que las personas normales pueden percibir. Sin embargo, Superman se ha demostrado que es capaz de moverse a una velocidad similar, capaz de igualar al mismo Flash en una ocasión, hasta el punto en que se realizó una apuesta amistosa entre los dos en un concurso para ver quién era realmente más rápido. **'Mejora del Impulso' : Mientras se mueve a una velocidad acelerada, Flash genera niveles de impulso sobrehumanos, que le permiten aumentar la fuerza detrás de sus ataques, impactos y colisiones, a menudo impulsando a personas y objetos varios pies, que utiliza para compensar su fuerza promedio. Por lo tanto, Flash pudo derribar fácilmente a un escuadrón completo de Parademons al chocar con ellos a una velocidad inmensa, derrotar al Capitán Boomerang de la misma manera rápida, e incluso enviar a un asaltante volando con un solo empujón. Cuando tuvo la tarea de salvar a los civiles durante la Batalla por la Tierra , Barry pudo empujar una camioneta pickup completa a varias millas de distancia mientras corría. **'Momentum Negation' : Flash también tiene la capacidad de detenerse por completo a pesar de la inercia extrema de sus movimientos, lo que le permite seguir con la ilusión de no haberse movido en absoluto si se mueve a una velocidad súper y regresa a su ubicación anterior. notarlo. **'Resistencia Sobrehumana' : el cuerpo de Barry puede manejar el estrés de moverse a velocidades sobrehumanas durante largos períodos de tiempo sin cansarse o debilitarse, siempre y cuando no esté corriendo con el estómago vacío. **'Agilidad Sobrehumana' : la agilidad, el equilibrio y la coordinación corporal de Barry se han mejorado a niveles sobrehumanos, lo que le permite navegar mientras se mueve a una velocidad sobrehumana. Por lo tanto, Flash logró esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de Steppenwolf y Superman . Esta coordinación, sin embargo, no es un rasgo intuitivo, ya que Barry todavía es un poco torpe. **'Intangibilidad' : teóricamente, Flash puede pasar a través de objetos sólidos vibrando a velocidad súper. **'Viajes entre Frecuencias:' la increíble velocidad del flash le permite viajar a otros planos de frecuencia, donde se encuentran otras realidades . **'Viaje en el Tiempo': El flash puede correr lo suficientemente rápido como para romper la estructura del continuo espacio-tiempo, permitiéndole viajar en el tiempo para monitorear o alterar thumb|250px|El mensaje de Future Flash a Batman.eventos pasados. Con la ayuda de los cálculos de Cyborg , el Flash de un futuro alternativo viajó para advertir a Bruce Wayne del peligro potencial que Superman presenta, lo que le muestra a Bruce una visión del futuro. **'Manipulación de la electricidad': Mientras se mueve a velocidades increíbles, Barry genera descargas eléctricas que pueden provocar un cortocircuito o una sobrecarga en la tecnología cercana. Él fue capaz de cobrarse lo suficiente como para cargar a una Caja Madre con suficiente energía para hacer arrancar el Genesis Chamber del Scout Ship 0344 . Según los archivos de Amanda Waller , Flash también puede cargar los vórtices de aire que genera con electricidad, lo que aumenta aún más sus capacidades ofensivas. También es capaz de usar esta habilidad para tareas más pequeñas, como encender un petardo al chasquear sus dedos. Habilidades *'Inteligencia dotada': Barry Allen es un entusiasta de la ciencia excepcionalmente inteligente, con aptitudes en física, medicina forense e ingeniería. En particular, Barry fue capaz de diseñar y construir su traje Flash a partir de material antifricción empleado por la NASA , impresionando incluso a Batman con la sofisticación. Desde su infancia, Barry se ha dedicado a estudiar ciencia forense para demostrar la inocencia de su padre en el asesinato de su madre . **'Ingeniero experto': Barry Allen posee una comprensión íntima de la mecánica cuántica, la ingeniería mecánica y la electrónica, lo que le permite construir el sofisticado traje Flash utilizando materiales que, además de resistir niveles inmensos de calor y fricción, conectan a tierra el exceso de corrientes de energía. Experimenta mientras se mueve a tremendas velocidades. 7 *'Músico': Barry afirma que es capaz de tocar la viola. *'Bilingüismo': Barry habla su inglés nativo, y también afirma ser fluido en el lenguaje de señas estadounidense. Categoría:Personajes del Universo Extendido DC